Batman vs Slenderman
by TheMoonPrincess110
Summary: Bruce will finally beat one of his long time opponents. Slenderman. One shot.


**AN: So people when I was like 3 quarters through writing this I saw someone just posted a story called the exact same thing. I'm not trying to copy someone else's story I promise!**

**Thanks for everyone's support on my other stories!**

Batman vs Slenderman

Bruce stared at the screen with a determined expression.

'I will finally do it.' He thought. 'I will beat Slenderman.'

He pressed the play button and began his journey through the woods.

He walked through the dark forest, flashlight in hand. After doing that for a while... nothing was happening.

"Where are all the freggin pages." He muttered to him self.

After a few more minutes of wandering around Bruce came across a truck. He walked around it and 'Ha! There's a page!'.

The dark knight went back in the forest and found one on a tree and another in a tunnel. 3 pages. Creepy music started playing.

The man stared wide eyed at the screen.

"I am not scared, I am NOT scared. I am the goddamn Batman." He tried to reassure himself.

That was until Bruce came across a building. Now most people might think, 'oh thank god a building!' Not in this game. In this game the building is your worst nightmare.

'Shit shit shit shit shit!' He panicked.  
'Okay Bruce. You can do this. Just walk into the building get the page and walk out. You can do this. You have been through things a lot scarier. You've pissed off Alfred and lived to tell about it. That's terrifying. This is nothing.' With that he mustered up his courage, and went in.

He quickly walked through the tile hallways checking the dark rooms for another page.

He found it in the fifth room he walked in. Bruce tried to escape the building but couldn't find the exit.

"SHIT OOH SHIT!" He screamed running around the narrow hallways.

When Bruce found an exit he sighed in relief. In the building you never know where Slenderman could be hiding. He could pop up around any corner.

Just then, the batman saw Slenderman looking at him from across the forest.

A very unmanly sound came from his mouth.

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear "Hiya Bruceee".

Another sound came from his mouth and The batman turned around quickly ready to attack.

None another than Richard Grayson stood behind the chair laughing loudly.

The father let him guard down and glared at the younger man.

A huge static sound came from the computer making them jump.

Bruce got caught.

"You're playing Slenderman! Sweet!" Dick said. He grabbed a chair and sat next to his father by the screen.

"You control the arrow keys, I'll control the mouse." He said smiling at the older man.

Bruce ruffled his hair and turned to the screen.

"Let's do this."

The first time Slenderman showed up unexpectedly Dick screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped onto Bruce's lap. Batman started comforting his first Robin. Forgetting about the game, causing them to lose.

Alas, they restarted their brave journey to collect the pages.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-.

Damian Wayne was an angry child.

He was trying to sleep like a good little Robin but he kept hearing these strangely girlish screams.

At first, the young boy suspected it was Drake, but he was currently on a mission with the titans.

This puzzled him so he got up to investigate.

'It certainly isn't Pennyworth, so Grayson must be the culprit.'

He stormed up to his brothers room and knocked in the door loudly.

"Grayson!"

He didn't hear an answer back.

Now he was really starting to wonder what was going on.

Damian slowly opened the door... To find it empty.

Just then the child heard talking coming from his fathers office.

He knock on the door and said "Father?"

"Come in!" A response came back.

"What are you doing..." Dami said seeing Dick and Bruce at the computer.

"Playing Slenderman!" Dick said cheerfully. Bruce let Damian sit on his lap.

"Wha- what's Slenderman?"

"It's an impossible horror game we are trying to beat." Batman told his son glaring at the paused screen.

"Oh. Well I will leave you to complete the game then." The little robin said starting to slide off his father.

He was stopped by an arm wrapping around him.

"You can stay if you like."

Dick beamed at how well they were getting along these days.

Damian looked up at Bruce and if you look really closely (and squint a little) you could see the kid smiling up at him.

So they began playing again, Damian watching the screen attentively.

After collecting 6 pages Slenderman showed up.

He was behind them, and when they turned around it was terrifying.

This caused all of them to jump (and/or screech), especially Damian.

He had no idea what a Slenderman was and when he saw the faceless figure pop up on the screen he jumped and buried his face in Bruce's large chest.

Dick shouted "Run! Run!"

The father placed a hand on Damian's head and proceeded to run through the forest.

The child peaked a little the look at the screen.

After they successfully got away Dick paused the game and turned to his little brother.

"Dami, are you scared?"

"Do not be delusional Grayson. I was startled, that is all."

Bruce wrapped his arms around him and said quietly,

"It's ok to be scared baby."

Damian wrapped arms around his father, buried his face in his chest and a muffled, "I'm not scared." was heard.

"It's okay we can stop Little D." Dick said reaching to turn the computer off.

"No!" Two heads turned to the kid.

"I would like to see you complete the game." He said a little embarrassed.

So they unpaused the it and eventually, they obtained all eight pages.

"HOLY HOT ROCKS WE FINALLY BEAT IT!" Dick exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Bruce smirked, satisfied about overcoming another enemy.

Damian looked like his normal frowny self except if you looked really closely in his eyes, you could see pride.

"My word, what do you supposed you three are doing up so late?"

The boys turned around looking nervously at the butler by the door. He frowned at them.

"Do you have any idea what hour it is?"

They just starred at him until Bruce stepped up and said,

"Sorry Alfred. This is my fault they shouldn't be up this late."

Dick mumbled something like "I'm an adult you know."

"We'll all go to bed immediately."

Alfred sent one last glare at them before disappearing out the door.

"Time for bed boys." Bruce said ushering them out of the office.

"Before Alfred comes back." He added.

They all paused for a moment and shivered.

The batman put a hand on Dami's shoulder and said,

"You can stay with me if you want."

Before the boy could protest Bruce scooped him up in his arms.

"Good night guys!" Dick gushed kissing Damian's head and walking off.

"You can sleep with us to if you want, chum."

Dick stopped and walked back.

They went into the master bedroom and the eldest child dived onto the enormous bed.

Bruce turned off the light and put Damian under the sheets in the middle if the bed.

"Father, you can not put me beside Grayson. He keeps crushing me like I am his stuffed animal."

"Don't act like you don't like it." Dick said sticking his tongue out.

"If you think I would-" "Boys" He was interrupted by Alfred standing by the bed looking at them.

Bruce hid his head under the blanket and the two brothers shut up immediately going to sleep.

Alfred smirk and walked out of the room.

Bruce wondered if Alfred is a meta somehow. That man is really scary.

FIN

Thanks for reading peoples :p

Review or fave or whatever :)


End file.
